The Perfect Sandwich
by Exotos135
Summary: Lynn and Lana join forces to create the perfect sandwich.


It was early in the morning at the Loud house, and two persons walked down and went to the kitchen. No, these people weren't Lincoln and one of his sisters, or even the parents, instead, they were Lynn and Lana.

"Well, we're up earlier than everybody else, I never thought the day would come so soon," Lynn remarked, sounding more bored tan impressed. "Maybe we should do something useful while everybody else make breakfast for once?"

"I guess we could do that," Lana walked to a shelf and opened it to find a package of bread. "How about we make sandwiches?"

"Yeah, but this time, we need to do something different," Lynn pounded her fists. "I got it! We may not be able to get something outright new to eat for a while, but we can at least experiment and create something better!"

Then, Lana got an idea. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Lynn and Lana got diamonds on their eyes and shouted, "The perfect sandwich!" in unison and with delight.

"Quick! We must gather everything available in the house to try and créate such a sandwich!" Lynn proclaimed. "I'll get the bread and one half of everything available!"

"I'll get the other half!" Lana added.

The sisters nodded and went off to gather the ingredients. Lynn first put a piece of bread on a plate, then Lana brought some of her ingredients: Cheese, Mayonaise, Mustard, Ketchup, and-

"Pickles?" Lynn blurted, stopping the plumber girl at the last moment.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Lana asked.

"Since we're making this sandwich to be for all the family-"

"Oh right, in that case you're right, we should better dodge a bullet," Lana threw away the pickles. "Well, what do you have for your side of the ingredients?"

Lynn promptly put on the sandwich some Chocolate, Ham, Tomatoes, Meat, Caramel, Bacon, some other sort of meat, and finally Broccoli... Or at least, she would've added the last thing, if Lucy hadn't burst out of the vent and kicked it out of her hand right before she hit the ground.

"Lucy, what were you doing in the vents?!" Lynn exclaimed as the goth got up and dusted herself.

"Did you fell asleep while working on one of your poems again?" Lana asked as she checked the goth for bruises.

"No... Well, yes, but you should know that it's a prize I need to pay for poetic inspiration," Lucy took a deep breath, then apparently shot a glare at Lynn, though her hair covering her eyes made it difficult to tell. "And besides, I'm glad I fell asleep on that exact vent, because if I hadn't, you'd have subjected that poor broccoli to a horrible fate! He may be in horrible pain, but that doesn't mean you can just force it to be eaten!"

"Lucy, there's only one way to deal with a food's pain, which applies to any and all sorts of food," Lynn explained, before Lucy's ensuing silence forced her to add, "That is to eat it."

"I still think your methods of dealing with the broccoli's pain, just like your methods to deal with everything else, are way too barbaric," Lucy glanced at the sandwich. "What are you two even doing?!"

"Well, elementary, my dear Lucy, this is simply the most perfect sandwich to have ever existed," Lynn proudly proclaimed, with Lana nodding in agreement.

"Outside of the fact you're so cruel and heartless as to add broccoli to the sandwich's insides, what makes you think anybody's going to eat it?" Lucy argued. "I'm sure they'd rather have either normal sandwiches, or pancakes, or something."

"Hmm... Now that you mention it, we could do that too," nevertheless Lynn licked her lips. "But first, we gotta take a bite out of this baby!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Nope, and that's why we have to try it!"

So Lynn and Lana took a bite out of the sandwich, and literally seconds later, Lucy stood outside the bathroom, while she Heard the athlete and the plumber girl puking inside.

"So, what made you think that a sandwich filled with nearly everything in the fridge would taste good?" the gothic girl inquired in her usual deadpan tone.

"Shut up, Lucy!" Lynn and Lana shouted from within the bathroom.


End file.
